


My Makoto Week 2020

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Makoto Niijima Week, Romance, Slice of Life, Slight Shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: This will be my Makoto Week 2020 collection with all 7 days being posted. Mainly all focused on Makoto with slight Shumako added into some of the stories.Day 1- Law/Black & WhiteDay 2- Holiday/New FriendshipsDay 3- Team Mum/MotherhoodDay 4- Free DayDay 5- Summer/MotorcyclesDay 6- Winter/SnowDay 7- Showtime/Dancing
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: Makoto Niijima Week 2020





	1. Black & White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her father died Makoto’s world had become black and white. It wasn’t until she met the Phantom Thieves that her world began to show colour once again.

Walking down the hallways of Shujin Acadamy the Student Council President, Makoto Niijima, was in a way a ghost to most of the students around her. Not many talked to her, she wasn’t fun, she was strict, she was a teacher’s pet and she was a robot. Makoto tried to ignore this reality she had been forced into, all these views on her but deep down it hurt.

To her, the world was black and white. There was nothing special about it, nothing that she truly cared about enough. Just a plain existence around her that she had to live through. It wasn’t always like this though, when her father was still alive her world was filled with colour. The days when she would go out and about with her father to the park and to the shops where she would beg for Buchi merchandise. Every colourful memory she had involved her father but she knew those days were long gone.

Makoto shook her head, she didn’t want to breakdown in the middle of the hallways. It wouldn’t look good for the Student Council President to be a crying mess in front of her peers. She walked to the library where she would study for the rest of the day before heading back home. This is what her normal days were like. A routine of going to school, studying, going home and doing more studying before finally submitting to the sleep she needed. She didn’t go out and about often, maybe to the movies every once in a while but apart from that, she kept to this strict routine that even her own sister didn’t seem to be bothered by.

Thinking of Sae made Makoto wonder if she too saw the world as she did. Black and white with nothing but those two colours representing the good and the bad of the world. In her own case, the two colours didn’t represent much, if anything at all that was the intended purpose of her black and white world, nothing truly matters to her.

However, something appeared in her dark world. A hint of colour surrounding a certain individual that had appeared in the library making its way to the desks. It was, in fact, a he and he was the ‘delinquent’ that had recently transferred to the school. Why would he of all people emit a colour? It was small but what did he have that would mean so much to her?

Makoto began to notice just how bright and colourful not only him but the people he would hang out with glowed as well. Ren Amamiya, Ryuji Sakamoto and Ann Takamaki. They all formed such a quick and tight group and when it came to trying to investigate the Phantom Thieves she could hardly ignore the colours they seemed to add here and there. Though it sometimes faded from Ryuji and Ann when they got annoyed with her or talked behind her back. Another reminder of her dull world of not being liked. Yet, Ren seemed to still listen to her and not treat her like the others did. His colour always seemed to linger.

After having grabbed the Phantom Thieves into her palm to help her with the Mafia business that was plaguing the school it didn’t take long for Makoto to be reminded of her own bleak and dark world. Her confrontations with her sister and even Akechi kept Makoto in check, telling her of the black and white world she was stuck in. That night after Sae had left she had laid in bed hugging tightly onto her Buchi Bear.  
“Where did it all go, Buchi? Why can’t I experience the same colour and brightness like Ren and his friends do?” Makoto said to herself.

“When did I become so...useless? So useless that I can’t break free of this world I’m in.”

Makoto could remember the last time she saw the world in a brighter colour. When her father was alive she was happy, Sae was happy and they were a family. Family, was that what she was missing? She still had Sae but the divide between them was no larger than ever.

Makoto went to sleep that not unknowing that she would see experience colour in her black and white world. From facing Kaneshiro putting herself at risk, to being saved by the Phantom Thieves and discovering the Metaverse. All this had led up to that moment, her awakening.

Makoto hadn’t realised until she was making her way home. Her world had become more bright and colourful. It felt like she had a new sense of meaning, a purpose. For the first time in a long time, she smiled. Her heart had finally found something to beat true for, to save people, to do what was right, to hand down the fist of justice to all those that stood to ruin the world.

With each passing day, Makoto found her once black and white world had been filled with colour. She had managed to make friends with the Phantom Thieves who in a way were her family away from home. Her relationship with Ren grew and she was able to make friends with Eiko, someone she would hardly ever imagine seeing herself be friends with.

As Makoto stood watching the group chat away after a successful trip to Mementos she looked up at the sky with a smile. The red-orange sky of dusk was setting in and the fluffy white clouds going about their business made the view all the more better. The Tokyo city lights would soon take effect brightening up the darkness that would soon arrive.

After some thought Makoto had figured out why Ren of all people on that day in the library was showing that small bit of colour and what it meant for her. Back then she didn’t realise just how this transfer student, this delinquent would put her on the path to finding her colours again.

Makoto couldn’t help but shed a small tear looking back at the group.

“I finally found myself again, Dad. I found my colours."


	2. New Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto spends a day out with Ann as she grows to appreciate the new friendships she has made.

After joining the Phantom Thieves one of the many friendships she had made within the group was with Ann Takamaki. Being the only other girl in the group it wasn’t hard for them to click together after exchanging apologies with each other. 

They had done a few activities together, such as buying crepes from Ann’s favourite shop. Makoto couldn’t deny she had found herself getting addicted to the sugary treat even more than Ann already was.

Makoto now found herself with Ann once again on a Sunday. The weather was beautiful and was perfect for a day out. However, the day out Ann had in mind was something different from what Makoto had been thinking.

“So Makoto, when was the last time you went on a shopping trip?” Ann asked.

“A shopping trip?”

Makoto and Ann were walking down Yongen-Jaya after enjoying a nice coffee and a quick chat with Ren before heading out.

Ann nodded with a smile. “Yeah you know, when did you last treat yourself?” 

Makoto took a moment to ponder on this question before answering. “Well, I suppose I got some new pencils and pens a while ago. Oh, and I got some books to help me study.”

“That’s not what I meant when talking about treating yourself. I was more thinking along the lines of nothing school related but something that you enjoy or an interest you have like music or clothes.”

Makoto frowned a little thinking back on the last time she had done any shopping, not for school but herself. “It would have been a while ago since I’ve last done something like that.”

“Then let’s change that!” Ann said excitedly as she took Makoto’s hands quickly dragging her to the train station.

“W...Wait! Ann! Slow down!” 

Makoto’s pleas fell on deaf ears realising that she wasn’t going to be getting out of this shopping trip idea. Still, she couldn’t help but smile herself, she was about to do something she hadn’t done in a long time with a friend and not alone.

The shopping trip itself had started slowly as Makoto tried to keep up with the pace of Ann who seemed to be a veteran at this sort of thing. Makoto had pondered what it would have been like if Ann had used all this energy and put it into studying instead. From one shop to the other Ann made sure Makoto had plenty of options to choose from when it came to finding something to spend her money on that would be worth the price.

Makoto and Ann were now sitting on a bench eating their favourite crepes taking a break from the current shopping trip.

“Have you found anything you like, Makoto?” Ann asked looking to Makoto.

Makoto took a bite of her crepe shaking her head. “Nothing that pops out. Sorry if I am wasting your time, Ann. I’m not very fun to be around when it comes to shopping.”

“You’re not wasting my time at all!” Ann said loudly causing a few people to look at the two judgingly.

Makoto stared wide eyed at Ann as she whispered and waved a sorry to the onlookers before looking back to Makoto. 

“As I said, you aren’t wasting my time and considering I yelled it I meant what I said. This is actually the most fun I’ve had when going shopping.”

Makoto raised an eyebrow at this as she tilted her head. “Really?”

“Really, even if you don’t buy something it doesn’t mean we can’t have fun just looking around. I’m also getting to learn more about your likes and dislikes,” Ann said with a smile before taking a bite out of her crepe.

Makoto smiled now as she looked down at the crepe in her hands. Ann was right. She was having fun learning more about Ann as well but she was having fun just having someone around to talk to. This was a newfound appreciation that was growing by the day of having the friendships she was starting to form with the other members of the Phantom Thieves including Ann herself.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Makoto said looking back to Ann.

Ann chuckled with a smug grin. “Of course I’m right, when it comes to this stuff it’s my bread and butter.”

“You could say it’s your crepe and strawberries,” Makoto said with a giggle.

Ann only shook her head at the terrible attempt at humour but she laughed with a smile as she stood up. “Let’s get back to it before it gets too late. I’m positive we will find you something.”

Makoto nodded, finishing off her crepe before picking up her bag and joining Ann to explore the shops once again. 

At the end of the day, Makoto found herself sitting on her bed smiling. Never had she thought she would spend a whole day looking at shops not only shopping for things that weren’t for school but also being able to do it with a friend. 

The day had proved to Makoto just how valuable these new friendships she made were to her, especially with Ann. Although her friendship with the boys was just as valuable in their own ways her friendship with Ann had come from them both being able to forgive each other and link together to be able to bond and share experiences such as shopping and eating crepes together. She knew without Ann dragging her out and having more fun she wouldn’t be the person she is now, more happy, more content with life and not a boring robot. 

Makoto chuckled before grabbing the small Buchi plush she had purchased, hugging it to her chest. On the floor were other various Buchi items she had found along with a new outfit. She didn’t think she’d wear it now but maybe in the future, she’d give it a shot.


	3. Motherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at home alone, Makoto who is pregnant contemplates her future as a mother and thinks over the experiences of motherhood.

There were many questions in life that were thrown at Makoto over the years. What is justice? What is love? What is real and what is fake? Can we win? Mixed into all those important questions were the number of academic questions Makoto had to answer to try and pass her exams but those weren’t as life-defining as the other questions. Then there were the questions she was facing now, what is motherhood? and am I ready to be a mother?

Makoto was laying in bed on a quiet Monday morning. Ren was out at Leblanc working his butt off while she was at home resting and preparing herself. One hand held a book titled ‘What is motherhood and how to prepare for it’ while her other hand lazily rested on her baby bump lightly caressing it.

Makoto was around 2-3 months pregnant with their first baby. The excitement surrounding it was overwhelming but Makoto had managed to keep a calm mind even when Ren’s own excitement was hard to ignore. 

Among the excitement of the baby, the questions surrounding it had surfaced. Motherhood was something Makoto had little to no experience in. The only sort of motherhood she had experienced though she argued wasn’t valid to be called motherhood was when Futaba said Makoto was like the team mum. Still, the question of if she was ready for this life of motherhood had been on her mind even before becoming pregnant, now that she was it was a constant thought on her mind.

Unlike most others who would be having their first babies a lot had one thing that she didn’t, a mother to ask about the experience of motherhood. Makoto never got to know her mother well, having passed away when she was little, little enough to barely remember any memories with her. The next closest thing to motherhood would have been her father but the same conclusion that he was no longer around had forced Makoto into having to read books and search online for the answers she needed.

The current book she was reading talked about how special motherhood was, how much it can change one’s life even before the baby is born. Makoto took a moment to put the book down to the side as she stared down at the baby bump.

“It must be scary being in there. Not knowing what’s going on in the outside world,” Makoto said, placing her other hand onto the bump.

“But know I’m always going to be here for you, every step of the way.”

Unlike other soon to be mothers who could go to their own mothers for advice, Makoto had a fresh will and drive that she wanted to accomplish. Giving her baby the life that she missed out on. 

Makoto remembered a conversation she had with her sister a few weeks ago. She had already informed her sister of the news and could remember the wide smile she had before embracing her. However, there was a line she remembered Sae saying to her that she kept reminding herself of.

‘Makoto, no matter what I’m always going to support you. And in saying that, I want you to be the best mother ever because I know that our mother would be so proud of you and want you to give your baby what she wasn’t able to give to you.’

Even though she never knew her mother well, Sae was the direct link that she had to knowing her mother. She took every word Sae gave her and cherished it. She wouldn’t forget those words especially when it was one of the rare times both sisters found themselves sobbing in each other’s arms.

Makoto again looked back to the book she had been reading as she picked it up. 

“I can get as much knowledge about motherhood from a book but I doubt it will offer me as much experience as when I’ll be experiencing it first hand with you, little one,” Makoto said with a chuckle.

Makoto could already imagine the constant endless nights of having to make sure the baby is fed and well looked after. And although she had heard that it can be quite tiresome the reward for effort is being able to see your child grow into an amazing person. It was far off now but Makoto wondered what the day would be like when she had to send her child to school, what the emotions of seeing a child grow into a teen and a young adult. 

“You aren’t going to be one of those edgy teenagers right?” Makoto spoke aloud to her baby bump.

If the baby could see the face of its mother it would be showing the Niijima Glare it would inherit from her. Makoto on the other hand couldn’t believe she was glaring at her unborn baby.

Makoto shook her head at her silliness as she picked up her phone to check the time.

“Looks about time to get something to eat. I hope I can keep it down this time,” Makoto said as she put her phone down.

It was one of the experiences of motherhood Makoto already didn’t like. She loved Ren’s cooking but every time he tried to make her something and it only came back out again. Makoto felt quite guilty about it but she was assured that this phase would end soon.

Makoto got up from the bed stretching before heading to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. On her way, she peaked into the room that would soon belong to the baby. It was currently blank with a few bits and pieces standing by. Makoto had other things she wanted to order for the room as well but she held back allowing for Ren to do some shopping as well. He seemed to be the expert at everything including room design.

\---

Ren returned home at his usual time calling out to his wife. In his hands was a slushie, a blueberry one mixed with raspberry. Makoto had formed a likeness to the cold sugary drink and it was one of the few things she could keep down and replace for the coffee she wasn’t allowed to have.

“Mako? Sweetie, you okay?”

Ren was a little concerned as he took off his shoes and walked down the hallway to the bedroom. He noticed that she wasn’t in the bed but the bathroom door was slightly open.

As he went into the bathroom he saw Makoto asleep at the toilet, her head resting on the toilet. Ren frowned seeing Makoto most likely had another round of morning sickness. He walked up to Makoto kneeling down to pick her up.

Makoto slowly awoke with a groan as she tried to look through blurred eyes. “Mmm, Ren is that you?”

“Of course, I figured sleeping next to the toilet isn’t very comfortable,” Ren said with a light laugh.

Makoto rolled her eyes before looking up at Ren with a serious look. “Ren, do you think I’ll make a good mother?”

Ren was taken by surprise with this question but he was quick to answer with his charming smile. “I think you already know the answer to that but I’ll happily say you are going to be the best mother ever.”

Makoto couldn’t help but blush. She looked to the side where Ren had placed the slushie for her. She grabbed it taking a sip from the straw humming in delight.

“Thanks, Ren. I just want to make sure that I can be the best mother for our son or daughter. I want them to know they’ll never be alone,” Makoto said rubbing her belly.

Ren placed his hand atop of Makoto’s nodding his head. “You’ll be fine. Remember, we are in this together.”

Makoto nodded back as Ren kissed her cheek before heading out of the room. Makoto smiled before looking down at her belly.

“I know you can hear every word I say so I hope you will know when you are born that I’m going to try to be the best mother ever. In return can you stop making me lose my appetite for everything?”

Makoto would later find out that the baby didn’t agree to the deal as she sat next to the toilet but she simply accepted this as another step into dealing with motherhood.


	4. Free Day (Teacher AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto went into class hoping to teach her students about proper history, she ended up talking about the Phantom Thieves instead.

“Alright class, today we will be focusing on the Chinese Three Kingdoms period today,” Makoto said as she started to copy some words from her book onto the board.

A collective groan could be heard from the class causing Makoto to look back at her class.

“Something that matter?” Makoto asked with a raised eyebrow.

A student raised his hand nodding his head. He was one of the more disinterested students in this class and it was no surprise he was about to voice his opinion.

“Niijima Sensei, we have already gone over this before. Can’t we learn something else?”

“Yeah, we know about this part of history already,” another student said from the other side of the room.

Makoto shook her head her arms crossing over her chest. “I understand that but all this will be on the exam. It’s better to relearn what you already know so that you don’t end up forgetting come exam time.”

“Could we at least learn something a little different at least for the start of the class?” Another student spoke out.

The class seemed to hop on this bandwagon with the general opinion being for this approach to be taken. 

Makoto sighed rubbing her forehead. “Okay, so if I agree to this what exactly do you even want to learn about? It has to be within the historical boundaries and it has to be useful information.”

Various voices of opinions and suggestions flooded the room and Makoto didn’t want to be dragged to the Principles office demanding why there was a noise complaint from her classroom let alone why she wasn’t sticking to teaching by the book.

Then a small voice yet loud enough to be heard by Makoto and the rest of the class had a suggestion that made the room go silent.

“What about the Phantom Thieves?” The student said clearly embarrassed when he realised the rest of the class staring at him.

“Oh yeah! They were the crime fighting vigilantes, right?” A student said almost as if they were a fangirl.

“Weren’t they criminals though?” Another student questioned.

While this was going on Makoto was staring at her class in silence. Kids these days were this interested in the Phantom Thieves? Not in her many years of studying to become a teacher did she expect a class to ask about the Phantom Thieves. However, this topic could play into her hands knowing she had information that the class didn’t and she could very well use it to get them to study more.

With a grin, she tapped the board earning her classes attention. “Interesting you mention them, did you know I was still in school when the Phantom Thieves were in action?”

A collective ‘Woah’ filled the room. 

“Really? Wait, wasn’t the Phantom Thieves rumoured to be at Shujin Acadamy?”

Makoto nodded her head. “That’s correct, but no one ever found out who they really were. At the time of their deeds, I was the Student Council President. I got to see first hand all the various calling cards they sent out.”

“Really!? Tell us more!” A student yelled out.

Makoto put her finger to her mouth trying to keep her classes voice level down. She had hooked them, now it was time to reel them in. “I might tell you more, but you all have to promise me that after I tell you this you will all listen to the remainder of my class on the designated history, do we have a deal?”

“Yes, Niijima Sensei!” The class responded.

Makoto smiled as she leaned back against the board, her ponytail slightly pushing against it as her eyes went from one side of the room to the other before staring down the middle.

“Okay then, we have a deal. Now let me tell you just how the Phantom Thieves went about their heroic actions and why what they did in my opinion was one of the greatest acts to try and change society.”

The discussion on the Phantom Thieves went on for longer than expected but Makoto didn’t mind, she was enjoying discussing the heroics and adventures of her once former group. When all was said that Makoto could offer without giving away too much she proceeded on with the original lesson with her class holding up their end of the bargain.

\---

The bell would ring for the end of the day soon after causing the usual fuss of students packing up their things ready to burst out the door.

“Alright, class. Remember this will all be on the exams coming up so study it well,” Makoto said with a stern voice.

A chorus of understanding replies and replies that didn’t seem all that interested in the study part of her request filled the room before the students piled out. Before Makoto could pack up her things she was met with one of her smarter students.

”Niijima Sensei, could I ask you something?” The student asked with a quiet voice.

“Of course, what is it?”

The student blushed a little with a shy look. “Did any of the Phantom Thieves get together?” 

Makoto had to try and hold back her own blush before thinking of a response. She had to try and make it sound convincing yet not too good that she’d be questioned on how much she really knew.

“Well, I wouldn’t know myself if they did but I imagine such a tight group could see some romance blossom from it. You never know, maybe they are spending their futures together as we speak,” Makoto said with a smile.

The student seeming quite satisfied with this answer thanked Makoto before heading off. Makoto wouldn’t be surprised if the student would fantasise about the Phantom Thieves and the secret love between some of its members.

Nonetheless, Makoto started packing up her things and making her way to the faculty office. She greeted Principle Kawakami on the way along with other teachers that had taught her way back then. Although she had been in the job for half a year now she still hadn’t gotten used to the fact she was a teacher of Shujin Acadamy. Unlike her student days, the school had gotten much better under the watchful eye of Principle Kawakami and the priority of looking after the students and making sure teachers were doing their job had put Shujin back on the map for a ‘good reputation’. 

Makoto would spend a number of hours after school correcting work and checking in on how her students in homeroom were doing. Some teachers criticised her for her overworking nature saying she needed to relax more. Makoto always chuckled knowing she was reminded of the same thing by her fiance whenever she would get home. 

After completing what she needed to do Makoto made her way out of the school before it closed. Most days Makoto found herself taking the train back home. It was the easiest way compared to driving and it meant she didn’t need to undergo the stress of finding a parking space. She’d notice students here and there doing various after school activities. Makoto would make sure they weren’t falling into a poor behaviour especially if it was her own students. She knew the guilt she would have would weigh her down knowing she failed any student that fell into those dark holes.

At the end of the day, she reminded herself of her goals when it came to her career. She’d teach to the best of her abilities and try to make sure every student under her care passed their exams. And she would make sure her students live honest lives not interfered by the rotten corruption of the world around them. She saw what could happen if it did and she was determined to avoid that reality for the next generation.

\---

“Ren, I’m home!” Makoto yelled out as she walked into their apartment.

Makoto was met with the smell of curry and coffee as she took off her shoes. It was one of the best smells she would ever experience in her life and she was lucky enough to be living with the one who could create it oh so well.

“Hey, sweetie. How was work?” Ren replied from the kitchen.

“It was okay.”

“That doesn’t sound very convincing,” Ren said with a curious look.

Makoto chuckled walking up behind Ren wrapping her arms around his neck. “It’s not a bad thing. I ended up striking a deal with my class today.”

“Oh? What kind of deal?”

“A deal that saw me talking about the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. How their justice faced up against the corrupt adults of the world and tried to change society,” Makoto said quite proudly.

Ren chuckled shaking his head. “And what was the other part of the deal?”

“I got my students to actually listen to my teaching.”

“Ha, well I hope they learned a fair bit about them. After all, I’d be disappointed if you missed any details.”

Makoto raised an eyebrow resting her chin on Ren’s shoulder. “What kind of details did you think I’d tell them?”

“Like how the leader fell in love with his beautiful Queen.”

Makoto blushed before gently kissing Ren on the cheek. “I may have let a curious student know about love blooming in the group, but I didn’t get into specifics. After all, I’d rather keep that part to myself.”


	5. Motorcycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto has a dream about having her own motorcycle.

When Makoto had gotten her motorcycles license she never imagined she would have been riding one so early in her youth. Though the motorcycle was her persona rather than the real thing it was still a badass motorcycle. If anything being able to ride Johanna into battle and through mementos had given Makoto stronger desires to have her own really motorcycle when she eventually graduated.

One night Makoto had been staring at the motorcycle figure that Ren had bought her. It was a sweet gift and it was something Makoto had wanted for so long. Staring at it allowed her to imagine what kind of motorcycle she could get herself whenever she found the time and money to devote herself to a motorcycle.

“If anything, I’d want to at least have your face on it, Buchi. Bikers do that kind of thing right?” Makoto said aloud to the plush in her embrace.

Buchi didn’t reply only sweetly smiling back at her but she knew she’d make sure to remember to put Buchi somewhere on the motorcycle. Her eyes widened even at the possibility of putting it onto her helmet somewhere.

Makoto then shook her head her excitement going down as she slowly started to fall asleep. As much as she enjoyed thinking about her future goals and dreams of having a motorcycle she had to sleep knowing school was the next day. 

“One day, Buchi. I’m going to be riding across the coastal roads without a care in the world. One day.”

Makoto smiled before drifting off to sleep and curling up with Buchi pressed to her chest. 

\---

Makoto awoke but she didn’t wake up in her bed. Instead, she had been sleeping in a sleeping bag. Makoto looked around confirming she was in a tent and that although she wasn’t in her room Buchimaru was still cuddled up next to her.

“Where am I? When did I get put in a tent?” Makoto said looking around.

There didn’t seem to be anyone else around, only her and Buchi were in this tent. However, although she didn’t see another person she saw the shadow of a large vehicle. Makoto didn’t want to get excited too quickly but she made her way out of the tent to see a motorcycle with silver and blue design sitting idly next to the tent.

“No way, where did that come from!?” Makoto shouted as she stared at the motorcycle.

It was a Suzuki Hayabusa. It was one of the most recent models with a silver coating and blue markings here and there. Makoto gasped her hands over her mouth when she saw the Buchimaru face on the side of the bike.  
“Th..this can’t be real right?” Makoto said looking back at the tent.

Makoto had a feeling this was all but a dream but she couldn’t shake the want to see if the bike would work. Walking up to the motorcycle she saw the helmet sitting on it. It was designed just how she described it. Buchimaru faces on each side of the black helmet. In a way, Makoto was thankful no one else was around to see her overexcited like this. Makoto wanted to squeal in delight if not for wanting to quickly get to riding the bike.

Before doing so Makoto went back to the tent and grabbed her Buchimaru plush. 

“Come on, I’m not leaving you here.”

Makoto took the plush and sat it on the front of the seat where it would sit between herself and the fuel tank. She took the helmet and put it on shivering at the excitement. She realised that she was only in her pj’s still but it didn’t fuss her as she turned on the motorcycle. 

The gentle hum of the bike could have set Makoto off right then and there if she hadn’t already been excited by the sight of the bike. She wasted no time adjusting to the controls and getting herself ready before setting off along the road.

Makoto remained silent enjoying the feeling of the motorcycle and the wind hitting her body. There were no other cars or people just her and the coastal view. She knew when she woke up that she would have to try and find where she had set up camp because she wanted to experience the real thing.

“I want this. I want this so much. I want to do this every weekend when I have the time. It would be even better if Ren was behind me too. Just us and the coastal breeze. We could go camping together too,” Makoto said with a light blush on her face.

Makoto wasn’t sure just how far this dream would go but at this rate she never wanted it to end. That was until she saw someone in the distance standing in the middle of the road.

Makoto had seen the person early enough to slow down and was preparing to speak her mind to whoever it was that had ruined her momentum. However, her face dropped seeing who it actually was, standing cross-armed in her own pj’s. 

“Sis?! What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to put an end to all this,” Sae said with a plain tone.

“It’s my dream sis, If you're going to ruin something of mine at least don’t make it my dream,” Makoto replied a little annoyed.

Sae shook her head, Makoto did see that it hurt her sister a little when she said that and she felt quite bad even though it was a dream Sae.

“That’s not why I’m here, Makoto. Have you forgotten it’s a school day?”

Makoto’s eyes widened in realisation but was quickly taken out of it when Sae began to yell out ‘wake up!’ and ‘Makoto you need to wake up’ almost like she was an annoying cat meowing in her ear.

The next thing she saw was Sae’s face hovering above her. However, she wasn’t in her pj’s rather she was in her work uniform. 

Makoto let out a long yawn as she leaned up slowly rubbing her eyes from the sleep.

“Finally you’re awake, seriously Makoto you never sleep in like this,” Sae said although instead of annoyed she was worried.

“Sorry, sis. I was just having a good dream is all.”

Makoto caught a glimpse of her sister’s curious face before stretching her arms out. “Do I still have time to get ready?”

Sae nodded looking to the time. “I was about to head out but thought it was strange not seeing you up. Figured you’d appreciate the wake-up call.”

To an extent, Makoto would have preferred to stay in bed sleeping and dreaming about her motorcycle. But she was still thankful that her sister was looking out for her.

“Thanks. I’ll get ready then. Have a good day at work,” Makoto said as she got out of bed.

Sae nodded as she walked out of the room. However, she couldn’t help but look at the motorcycle model sitting on Makoto’s desk. She knew Makoto wanted it and at some point, she wanted to buy it for her. 

“No matter, I’ll just have to one up whoever bought that for her,” Sae mumbled to herself as she closed the door behind her.

After all, it was her little sister’s dream to have her own motorcycle, and she wanted to at least make one of her dreams come true.


	6. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto finds herself having memories of her father during the winter. This is followed up by a moment between herself and her sister.

When looking out the window of her room Makoto saw the various snowflakes coming down and coating the city in white. It was beautiful yet whenever she looked out at the snow she couldn’t help but feel a heaviness in her heart. 

The months had been quite rough so far with Ren being in prison and having to focus all her efforts on exams and the remainder of her school year. Walking back from school huddled up in her winter uniform Makoto decided to make a trip to Inokashira Park. Every now and then she didn’t mind delaying her arrival at home, especially now that Sae had in a way a change of heart. Still, when walking down the snow covered park Makoto couldn’t help but watch the small children play in the snow, some with friends and others with their families.

Seeing these scenes brought back fond memories she had when she was little too.

\---

“Come on, come on! Let’s go play in the snow!” Makoto shouted happily pushing her father along the path.

“Haha, just because you’re pushing me doesn’t mean you are going to make me go faster,” her father said laughing happily.

Makoto giggled looking back at her sister who had her face buried into a book. She stopped pushing her father before running up to her sister with a bright smile.

“Aren’t you going to play too, sis?” Makoto asked eagerly.

Sae’s response took a little longer as she lowered the book. Although only a few years older than Makoto her sister was a little more reluctant to play in the snow, however, the gentle smile of her father’s face was enough for her to put her book away with a smile.

“Okay, let’s build a snowman,” Sae said with a smile.

“Yay! A snowman!”

Makoto and Sae ran past their father finding the best spot to start creating their snowman. They were laughing and smiling, enjoying their youth.

“Calm down, girls. You don’t want to get too deep in the snow or you’ll catch a cold,” their father said chuckling.

He soon joined them helping to make the larger balls of snow for the snowman’s body. Makoto and Sae insisted it should be as big as it can get but their father knew better than to give in to such unrealistic demands.

The end result saw them build a fair sized snowman. With the use of various pebbles and rocks scattered under the snow they Niijima sisters had managed to make a face for the snowman.

“What should we call it?” Their father asked.

“Buchi!” Makoto shouted.

“Does it have to be Buchi?” Sae asked with a frown.

“Yes! Look it is chubby and soft like Buchi. Please can we call it Buchi?” Makoto begged to her sister.

Sae couldn’t help but smile at how Makoto was acting before nodding her head. “Okay, we will call it Buchi.”

Makoto cheered as she hugged the snowman. With her father behind her and sister by her side, there was nothing that could ruin moments like these.

\---

Makoto shook her head returning to reality. She had been standing staring at nothing but the blanket of snow on the side of the path. She gripped her bag tightly feeling tears well up in her eyes. 

“Dammit, I can’t break down here,” Makoto mumbled to herself.

She quickly started to make her way back to the train station through the snowfall that had become heavier with each step she made. The last thing Makoto needed was to be stranded in the snow while also on the verge of crying her heart out.

Luckily she had made it to the train station quickly getting on the next train back home. On the train ride, however, she couldn’t help but feel another memory hit here.

\---

“It’s so cold,” Makoto mumbled as she held the warm drink in her hands.

“Is the hot chocolate not enough?” Her father asked with a chuckle.

Makoto shook her head with a small smile as she looked up to her father. “No, it’s fine. I think I’d need ten hot chocolates to keep warm in this weather.”

“I doubt I could carry ten let alone five if we split it up between each other.”

“I know, thanks though, dad. You didn’t have to come pick me up from school.”

Her father shook his head wrapping an arm around Makoto. “I wanted to make sure you got home safely.”

“What about sis?” Makoto asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You know your sister, she is getting into that independent stage of her life where she’d prefer me to leave her to her own choices,” he said with a chuckle.

Makoto nodded. She had noticed that about Sae, how she didn’t want to really go out as a family as much as she used to. Deep down Makoto was a little saddened by it but she at least knew she still had her father.

“Cheer up, sweetie. How about I make us some curry tonight. It’ll warm us all up,” her father suggested with a smile.

“Curry sounds great, but I’m helping, you almost ruined it last time,” Makoto said with a smirk.

Her father laughed full-heartedly. “That was only one time.”

“And I’d like to keep it that way.”

The two laughed and snuggled up together on the train until they reached home. The warmth between father and daughter was like no other on that train. It was as if the cold snow outside had been replaced by Spring warmth.

\---

Makoto was taken out of her memory by the announcement of the train stopping at her destination. A tear or two had already made themselves known on her cheeks so she quickly got up to head straight home.

When arriving at home she opened the door to see Sae standing watching the t.v.

“There you are, Makoto. I was so worried about you. I thought you would have been caught in the…”

Sae was cut off as she was immediately charged at by Makoto. Rather than being tackled to the ground, she felt the tight arms wrapped around her accompanied by the quiet sobs of her sister.

“Makoto, what’s wrong?”

Makoto replied as best she could. “I’m sorry, sis. I just...I just had so many memories of when dad was around that I got lost in. I...I... I miss him so much!”

Sae’s heart dropped listening to the words Makoto was saying. She wrapped her own arms around her little sister tightly holding her close. She didn’t know what to say, she never really got to share moments like this and they had only started to repair their relationship recently. However, inside her that sisterly instinct found its way through as a hand went up to gently pat Makoto’s head.

“It’s okay, Makoto. You can let it out. I’m here for you.”

Makoto did just that, every tear she was holding back was let out. All those nights of crying alone didn’t compare to how she was able to let out her feelings with Sae. She had that support base again that she had needed for so long.

Makoto soon calmed down her crying becoming soft whimpers as she stood back to look up at her sister.

“Thanks, sis. I um, I needed that badly,” Makoto said with a small chuckle through her tears.

Sae laughed as well bringing a hand up to wipe away at Makoto’s tears. “I understand. I know just how you feel, I tend to have moments of remembering those fond times when dad was alive. I’m just not that good at showing it.”

Makoto nodded still remaining in her sister’s embrace. “Everything is just so hectic. I don’t know what to do and I guess those memories popped up when I was most vulnerable.”

“Not every teen can say they have gone through as much as you have, but you always find a way to, Makoto,” Sae said with a smile.

Makoto took a deep breath now fully calmed down as she pulled away from her sister. “Okay, I think I’m good. I’ll start making dinner.”

Makoto was about to walk away before Sae grabbed her jacket. She looked back to see a serious look on Sae’s face.

“Makoto, if you ever need to cry again, don’t be afraid to come to me. I’d rather cry together and remember dad together if that’s okay with you.”

Makoto would have cried again right then but she stayed strong and nodded. “I wouldn’t mind that at all, sis.”

The two sisters smiled at each other and it would be one of many shared smiles they would have together as they repaired their relationship knowing their father was looking over them with his own bright smile proud of his two daughters.


	7. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto seeks help from her sister in getting some dance practise before her wedding.

“Look Makoto, I appreciate that you have come all the way over here to seek help from me but, what makes you think I’m any good at dancing let alone dancing with another person?” Sae asked with her arms crossed.

Makoto standing in the middle of the apartment nodded her head with a look of desperation on her face.“Well, you were pretty good when we were kids.”

“When we were kids. Even then that’s very debatable. You had way more energy than me when it came to those dancing games we played.”

Makoto rolled her eyes her arms now crossed mirroring her sister. In a few weeks time, Makoto was to walk the aisle and marry the man she loved most, Ren. Everything was getting prepared and set up for an amazing ceremony and the after party was going to be just as good. There was just one problem, Makoto didn’t know how to dance or wasn’t very good at it.

“Look, I just need someone to help me out and you’re the only one I can go to and trust to not laugh at me,” Makoto said with a frown.

“That’s fine and all but why not just ask your friends?” 

“Because they are all doing their own parts for the wedding planning and refuse to let those jobs go to waste.”

Makoto could see the blank look on her sisters face, most likely because she out of everyone wasn’t able to provide as much help as anyone else due to her schedule and her fear of messing up the wedding.

Sae had the look over someone thinking over a life or death situation and Makoto was close to walking up to Sae and slapping her out of it. It was just dancing practise it couldn’t be that hard. 

“Look, I’ll help out but if you end up doing something on wedding night you are not allowed to blame me on it, got it?”

Makoto smiled running up to Sae and hugging. “Thanks, sis! I promise won’t blame you but I’m certain with your help that promise won’t have to be kept.”

Sae couldn’t help but hug back but had to look at Makoto with a curious look. “It’s nice and all that you are positive about this but you seem fairly confident I can help you. Is there something I should know that you aren’t telling me?”

Makoto looked at Sae with a small grin but it was a grin of someone not willing to give up her secrets.   
Although Makoto hadn’t asked for it Futaba had dug up information on her sister that she had done dance classes. Sure Sae was only little but she still had somewhat of an experience with dance.

Nonetheless, Makoto needed all the help she could get and if the experience was from Sae’s younger days of dance classes then it was better than nothing.

\---

The two sisters soon found themselves trying their best to dance together to some of the songs Ann had put together. The songs were quite diverse and easy to get into a rhythm for but it was the main song that would play when Ren and Makoto were going to dance to that seemed to worry Makoto the most.

“Makoto, you look stressed and needless to say you feel stressed when dancing. Is something on your mind?” Sae asked as she gave Makoto a cup of water.

Makoto stared at Sae a little taken aback that she noticed her stress. She let out a sigh before looking at her phone where it’s about to play the main song.

“It’s this next song, the one Ren and I are doing together. I can’t mess it up, I know I can’t. It’s the one dance we have to do together and I feel like I’m going to mess it up,” Makoto said as she took a sip from her cup of water.

“I feel like you might be overthinking it at least a little,” Sae said her arms stretching from the large amounts of dancing.

Makoto shook her head leaning against the table. “Am I? It’s the first dance you have with your husband, surely it can’t have a single flaw in it right?”

“You’ve been with Ren for years, you can’t tell me you haven’t danced together at least once.”

Makoto didn’t have a reply to that, she had danced with Ren many times but she felt that this dance meant so much more. Ann had told Makoto all about how the dance is the first one between a married couple and that it was to be just the two of them in the middle of the dance floor flowing like the breeze.

“Makoto, are you listening to me?”

Makoto took a moment to get her in back into reality. “Yeah, sorry. Just got lost in thought is all.”

Sae shook her head as she walked up to Makoto. “Listen, I’m not going to go on a full on lecture because you’re old enough now not to have to receive one especially about this sort of thing. But you and Ren have the chemistry of an unbeatable sports team, you have the bond of a king and queen. Whatever happens on that night he’ll always love you.”

Makoto looked up at Sae a small smile on her face. “You think so?”

“I know so, otherwise I’m going to beat him up for it,” Sae said with a chuckle.

Makoto giggled as she smiled. “Could you at least save it for the day after the wedding?”

“As long as you’re going to keep your promise then I will too,” Sae said with a smirk.  
Makoto nodded before looking to her phone and hitting the play button on the next song. 

“I think that’s enough chatter I think. Let’s get back to it.”

Sae rolled her eyes as she got herself into position with Makoto. “I trust it you’ll be staying the night then?”

“Want me to cook your favourite?” Makoto asked with a grin.

“I have missed your cooking, sure.”

The two sisters laughed and smiled together. They spent the whole night dancing and practising while simply enjoying themselves. 

Makoto was happy that she got in the practice but she was just as happy knowing she was able to do with her sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
